An electronic display device may include a backlight system to provide light to a spatial light modulator, such as a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel. Such a backlight and display may be incorporated into a “hinge-up” portion of a laptop computing device, which is a portion that extends above a hinge of the laptop, as well as into other types of computing devices, such as tablets and smartphones.